monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Puppen (2012)
In 2012, Mattel made the marketing of the Monster High assortments a tad more professional. The four big lines of 2012 all were attached to a well-hyped TV-Special. The 2011-introduced system of producing USAian store exclusive dolls continued and even expanded, introducing Costco, JCPenney, Kmart, and Kohl's to the list. 2012 also saw the introduction of playsets that aren't readily attachable to a specific assortment. __TOC__ Main Campus Stroll The third main subline, dubbed 'Campus Stroll', includes the introduction of Toralei Stripe, Nefera de Nile and Operetta. Two gift packs, Clawdeen and Howleen Wolf, and Purrsephone und Meowlody are also a part of this line. Toralei was released in Late 2011, the rest in the first three months of 2012. The Howleen and Clawdeen Wolf 2-pack is available in the UK exclusively at Argos. In the US, the Howleen and Clawdeen Wolf pack is available exclusively at Target. The Purrsephone and Meowlody 2-pack is available exclusively at Toys 'R Us. Main line V4. Subline 4 consists of at least Jackson Jekyll, Robecca Steam, Venus McFlytrap and Rochelle Goyle. The Monster High Facebook page confirmed that Rochelle and Jackson were released in May, and Robecca and Venus will be out in August. Another expected member of this series is Invisi Billy. Main line V5./repeat Subline 5 or the repeat line consists of re-releases of subline 1 and 2 dolls, plus a main line edition of C.A. Cupid. The doll is identical to the Sweet 1600 one, but comes with a diary. Weitere Dot Dead Gorgeous Dot Dead Gorgeous is a doll series with a Polka Dot Dance Party theme. Lagoona Blue, Operetta and Spectra Vondergeist are the regular dolls of this line, which were released in June. Later in 2012, Walmart released an exclusive 3-pack containing Draculaura, Abbey Bominable and Ghoulia Yelps. Skultimate Roller Maze Skultimate Roller Maze is a doll series with a sports theme. Frankie Stein, Ghoulia Yelps, Lagoona Blue and Operetta are part of this line. Kmart had an exclusive 2-pack featuring Ghoulia Yelps and Abbey Bominable in stores around Early July 2012. Dead Tired An exclusive continuation of the of bedtime-themed dolls was announced and shown at Toy Fair 2012. Released Late June. The continuation includes dolls of Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, and Abbey Bominable. Ghouls Rule Ghouls Rule is a doll series that combines a Halloween theme with a masquerade ball theme. Frankie Stein, Cleo de Nile, Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura and Abbey Bominable are a part of this line. Abbey Bominable is a Walmart exclusive. I Heart Fashion I Heart Fashion is a small doll series featuring Frankie Stein and Abbey Bominable. Both dolls come with three different outfits to choose from and a number of accessories. The line is exclusive to Toys"R"Us. SDCCI-Produkte SDCCI 2012 saw a 2-pack release containing Scarah Screams and a plush Hoodude Voodoo doll. Scarily Ever After A fairytale-themed series of three dolls, Frankie Stein dressed as Threadarella (Cinderella), Draculaura as Snow Bite (Snow White), and Clawdeen Wolf as Little Dead Riding Wolf (Little Red Riding Hood). The dolls also include a diary on their fairytale story. They were released around mid July~August and are exclusive to Target. Classroom A playset for the Monster High school, called High School, was released in mid-June - it is a fold-out playset which features the main front of the school, a classroom (presumed to be Mad Science), the creepateria, a set of stairs which leads to speakers, a wall of coffin lockers and the casketball court outdoors. Released around the same time are exclusive versions of all three original Classroom dolls, which only differ from the 2011 releases in that they lack lockers and survival guides. Killer Style II Called "Customized Assortment", these dolls are exclusive to Kohl's and contain a Clawdeen Wolf and an Operetta doll wearing clothes similar to their 'Maul Session' outfits. Differences include Clawdeen wearing a dress instead of pants and Operetta wearing a mask instead of sunglasses. The dolls were released in Early August 2012. Dance Class "The ghouls are ready for one of their favorite classes at Monster High Dance class. Of course, each ghoul brings her own unique style to class." Lagoona does ballet, Operetta does swing, Howleen does hip-hop, And Robecca does tap! Maul Session The 'Maul Session' is a nameless series made up of two sets of four Maul-themed outfits and playset. The second set of clothes was released in April 2012. The following items are part of the line: *Ice rink-themed outfit for Abbey Bominable. *Shopping-themed outfit for Operetta. *Disco-themed outfit for Clawdeen Wolf *Yoga-themed outfit for Lagoona Blue. The Coffin Bean playset was released half a month later in May. It features a Clawdeen Wolf doll, as well as a couch, tall chair, coffin table, snacks, drinks, cash register and kiosk, as well as a doll-sized Monster Beat Magazine. A Costco exclusive of the playset might be released sometime in the end of September or in October comes with an extra Draculaura doll. Playsets Ghoulias Scooter The Ghoulia Yelps-themed playset features a red, black and white coloured scooter with an oil tank attachment, a soda, and helmets for both your Ghoulia doll and her pet Sir Hoots A Lot (despite the promo pics a Sir Hoots A Lot is not included with the regular scooter). The art features the scooter version of Ghoulia (see below) and Slow-Moe. A Toys R Us exclusive features an exclusive Ghoulia Yelps doll as depicted in the artwork. Draculauras Badezimmer The Draculaura-themed playset features a bathtub, vanity table with sink and mirror (complete with a 'reflection' of Draculaura) and several accessories including a towel and beauty supplies. A Toys R Us exclusive features an exclusive Draculaura doll as depicted in the artwork. Roadster Draculaura In September and October of 2012, the Roadster was re-released containing an exclusive Draculaura doll as a JCPenny exclusive. High School A playset for the Monster High school, called High School, was released in mid-June - it is a fold-out playset which features the main front of the school, a classroom (presumed to be Mad Science), the creepateria, a set of stairs which leads to speakers, a wall of coffin lockers and the casketball court outdoors. Kategorie:Puppenserie Kategorie:2012